Some Things Never Change
by YAY Productions
Summary: Hamato Miwa spends a Space Heroes filled evening with father, Leonardo. He reflects on how fast his little girl is growing up, but no matter what, some things never change. Art trade with FlashyFashionFraud on deviantART. Stars Hamato Leoanrdo and Oroku Karai's OC daughter, Miwa. Oneshot, R&R.


**A/N: Just to make things clear, this was for an art trade with FlashyFashionFraud on deviantART. It stars her and NightOwl285's character, Hamato Miwa, who is the daughter of Hamato Leonardo and Oroku Karai. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Daddy, up!" Miwa exclaimed as she raised her hands to her father. He happily obliged her wish, throwing her up in the air before holding her safely. The four year old laughed, beaming up at him, and if that wasn't reward enough, she planted a kiss on his cheek. Her eye sparkled with excitement, with that innocent joy that only a child could have.

A loud pop exploded beside them, making her jump. But instead of a scream, as one might suspect, the little girl just giggled. As more pops came from the microwave, her father couldn't help but smile. Just being around his daughter like this made him happy, made him appreciate what he had.

"It's all done!" Miwa cried as the noise died down. She watched intently as her father carefully pulled out the bag and poured the popcorn into a bowl. Sure, it was a little difficult, balancing his wiggling, bouncing baby girl and not get burned by the piping hot food, but he was a ninja. He was used to more complicated and dangerous things. Still though, none of his training had prepared him for this. He, the eldest of Hamato Yoshi's sons, was a parent, a father. He had a beautiful wife, a home that was topside. It was moments like this, when he reflected back to what he had, that he was thankful. His life was precious, just like his daughter.

Sitting down, he turned on the television. As the words came up on the screen, he could feel the excitement reverberating from Miwa. She snuggled down deep against him, into the crevice between his shell and arm. They may have watched Space Heroes hundreds, or even thousands of times before, but it never got old. He had actually been watching it his entire life, and although he was not a psychic, he could see that in Miwa's future as well. This was one thing that did not bore either of them.

"I have a bold and daring plan," Leonardo found himself quoting Captain Ryan's famous lines alongside his daughter. "There's no need for hesitation! My orders must be carried out without question!"

As the marathon proceeded on, Leo's eyes, and mind, kept averting from the program. All he could do was think about his little girl. Wasn't it just yesterday that she was born? Would he wake up tomorrow and she be gone, all grown and out of the house? She was growing up too fast, much too fast. Watching her get older though, it was a blessing. She matured out every day, and she was becoming more and more beautiful with each passing moment. Just like her mother. Some things he wished would never change. Not too much time was passing now though. They were barely on their third episode, and Miwa was already nodding off. Of course, it was already past her bedtime, but that didn't matter right now. They were having a father-daughter evening, and that was something he treasured.

The bright lights and loud noise of a commercial surprised his little girl, making her squirm. Rubbing her tired eyes, she gazed up at him, and smiled. She placed her small hands on his cheeks, she forced him to stare at her. "Daddy, can I have some gummy worms?"

Leo just laughed. "Sure you can. But you gotta be quick, it's about to start back up," There was no hesitation there, as Miwa shot up out of his lap, racing to the cupboards. He could hear her rummaging around, trying to find her beloved snack. Where once he had eaten real worms, she had candied ones.

"Dad," Walking into the room, his little girl had her hands on her hips. Leo had to blink a few times to remind himself that this was indeed Miwa. But how could she have grown so much, so quickly? "Did you eat them?" Her fourteen year old attitude was showing out now, and Leo just sighed. Within minutes his baby had grown, but he knew in truth it had been years.

"No, I didn't. Did you look on the top shelf? I think your mother has been placing them there so you won't get into them when she's not looking," Chuckling slightly, Leo just shook his head. It was the same Miwa, the same show, the same snack. Some things never changed.

"Oh! I got them!" Bounding over to him, Miwa snuggled up beside him like she always did. She struggled with bag before reluctantly holding them up for him to open. The bag had a tight seal, and as Leo pulled it apart, it ripped. Gummy worms sprayed everywhere, all over their laps. They couldn't help but laugh though. It was their time together, and nothing, not even time, was going to change that.

* * *

_Karai walked into her rather still house, eyeing the space around. She was a ninja, she was used to surprises, but this just seemed...eerie. A strange noise, like the sound of muffled gunfire came from the living room, and she unsheathed her swords. But the sight before her just made her smile. There, fast asleep was Leo, and their four week old daughter, Miwa, in his arms. Space Heroes was blaring from the television, no doubt from an all night marathon. He was brainwashing their baby, but at least it wasn't anything harmful. He had turned out all right, and she knew the same would befall their daughter. He wouldn't let anything happen to her, and neither would she._

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go! If anyone else on deviantART is interested in an art trade similar to this, throw me a note! I'm YAY-Productions on there :D Anyways, toodles!**


End file.
